bajnazemfandomcom_sk-20200213-history
Trpaslík
Ďaleko na severe, vo večne zamrznutých horách a podzemných sieňach, kde tečú horúce prúdy lávy, žije rasa nízka, no tvrdá ako kameň, ktorej tradície sú dodržiavané so železnou presnosťou. Rasa baníkov a kováčov, bojovníkov a runových kňazov - rasa trpaslíkov. Vzhľad a špcifiká Trpaslíci sú pomerne nízkeho vzrastu - dosahujú výšku 100-130 cm. Na rozdiel od goblinov však majú prekvapivú fyzickú silu. Ich telo je omnoho pevnejšie - ostatné rasy tvrdia, že je tučné. Trpaslíci však trvajú na tvrdení, že sú to všetko len čisté svaly. Pokožka trpaslíkov sa mení u jednotlivých rodov. Niektorí ju majú na nerozoznanie od ľudskej. Existujú však aj trpaslíci albíni s takmer čisto bielou kožou, alebo naopak trpaslíci s tmavo šedou, ba až čiernou kožou. Ich vlasy a fúzy sú najčastejšie ryšavé, až ohnivo červené, v starobe potom biele. Existujú však aj blond trpaslíci, či trpaslíci s hnedými alebo čiernymi vlasmi. Tradičným znakom trpaslíkov sú ich dlhé a husté brady. Trpaslíci začínajú mať fúzy už v pomerne nízkom veku - približne 10 rokov. Každý trpaslík je na svoju bradu veľmi pyšný a aj sa o ňu patrične stará. Medzi elfmi sa traduje, že brada je jediná časť tela, ktorú si trpaslíci umývajú. Tvrdenia, že aj trpaslíčky majú rovnako husté brady, nie sú pravdivé. Aj keď je pravda, že najmä v pokročilom veku sa objavujú v okolí úst trpaslíčok zafarbené chĺpiky. História Kultúra Spoločnost Trpasličia spoločnosť sa svojim zriadením podobá na orskú. Trpaslíci taktiež žijú v rodových a klanových zoskupeniach. Trpasličí kráľ - thán - má však omnoho významnejšiu funkciu, než chán, a to aj počas obdobia mieru. Vládne spolu s radou starešinov, ktorí zastupujú jednotlivé klany. Okrem starešinu plnia v každom klane významnú funkciu aj iní trpaslíci. Každý klan má svojho vojvodcu, ktorý sa stará o vnútornú i vonkajšiu bezpečnosť klanu. V čase vojny plní vojvodca funkciiu veliteľa klanovej armády. U dračích klanov sú dôležití šamani, ktorí vzývajú duchov jednotlivých elementov. Duchovenstvo runových klanov zas zastupujú runoví kňazi. Pomerne zaujímavým je fakt, že najvyššiu kňažskú úlohu v klane neplní nikdy muž, ale žena. Najmocnejšie a najoddanejšie kňažky majú totiž šancu, že sa po smrti zmenia na valkýru, a budú sedieť vo Valhalle po boku s najudatnejšími trpasličími bojovníkmi. Architektúra Trpaslíčie budovy sú nízke a široké, s hrubými múrmi. Majú nízke dvere a malé okienka, aby z nich uniklo čo najmenšie množstvo tepla. Často sa stáva, že dlážka v trpasličom príbytku je pod úrovňou okolitého terénu. Strechy sú buď ploché a rovné, alebo oblé - avšak tvoria skôr akýsi polvalec, než kupolu. Trpaslíci žijúci v južnejších oblastiach (najmä v Stredohorí) majú strechy často zarastené trávou, takže z diaľky ich domy nie je možné rozoznať. Podzemní trpaslíci si často vysekávajú svoje domy do skál. Vchody, veraje dverí a obloky často zdobia jednoduché, abstraktné, pravidelne sa opakujúce ornamenty. Medzi najčastejšie motívy patria oblé, alebo hranaté keltské uzly. Náboženstvo Trpaslíci nemajú jednotné náboženstvo a viera sa líši od jedného klanu k druhému. Celkovo sa však dajú rozlíšiť dve (resp. tri) línie náboženstva. Prvú líniu zastávajú tzv. dračie klany, alebo klany so svojimi šamanmi. Tieto klany vzývajú elementy a ich avatorov - zosobnenie živlu v reálnom svete. Najvyššiu pozíciu zastáva ohnivý drak Fangir, pod ním je potom zemská matka Freya a hromový kováč Thor. Najmenej významným elementárom pre trpaslíkov je vodný had Jörmungandr, ktorého nagovia stotožňujú s The'nokom. Druhou líniou sú runové klany, ktoré vznikli po smrti Fangira. Vzývajú silu predkov, z ktorých tí najmocnejší a najvýznamnejší sídlia vo Valhalle - akomsi trpasličom nebi. Okrem mŕtvych bojovníkov (zvaných Einhejr) sa do Valhally dostávajú aj najoddanejšie kňažky, ktoré sa menia na sväté bojovníčky - Valkýri. Runoví kňazi používajú zvláštnu mágiu - svoje kúzla nezosielaju priamo, ale spriadajú ich do runových slov. Runová mágia nie je taká efektná ako mágia elemetov, ale je veľmi trvácna - mnohé runové texty si udržiavajú svoju moc naveky. Existujú však aj klany, ktoré neuznávajú žiadne náboženstvo. Tvrdia, že po smrti neexistuje už nič, a že duša zaniká zároveň s telom. Boj a stratégia Osobnosti Zoznam hráčov